monicasgangfandomcom-20200214-history
And so, Thirty Years have Passed
"¡Soy Mônica! (I'm Mônica!)" - Mônica tries her best to prove that she IS Mônica when Cascão wonders who she is. "¡Magali! ¡Eres tú--! ¡Salvo... Vostêd não puede ser la Magali misma! (Maggy! It's you--! But... you cannot be the same Maggy...)" -- Mônica is at first relieved to see that her best friend Magali is still there, but then gets the idea that the yellow-clad girl is someone else. And so, Thirty Years have Passed is an episode of the Turma De Mônica TV franchise. It comes after The Enchanted Earthworm and before Abducted, and its Portuguese title is E Assím, Se Pasaron 30 Anos. In this episode, Mônica goes outside her house to read and then believes she has been transported to the future somehow when everything becomes more futuristic. Plot Mônica is first seen reading her book under a tree. Cebolinha runs along while she is reading, and trips over her legs. He criticizes about how she got in his way, and Mônica explains that she was just reading. Cebolinha then tries to see her book, and she explains that it is a story of how someone rests under a tree and then wakes up to find that they have become old. Cebolinha then derides this and makes his getaway as Mônica throws her book in his direction. Mônica returns to reading her book, but she falls asleep. When she wakes up, she finds herself covered in a spider web and brushes it off. She looks around, and to her dismay, everything looks futuristic, and indication to her that she was transported into the future. An alien being who resembles Cebolinha then walks in. He stops when Mônica calls Cebolinha's name. Not knowing what she is talking about, the alien says she had been sleeping for 30 years and resumes his walk. Mônica takes out a mirror and sees an elderly woman, but the picture falls, indicating she time traveled and still looks young. An elderly Cascão walks in and Mônica is shocked when she sees that he is so old. Cascão asks for his friend to tell what is going on, and she tells him that she had been transported 30 years into the future and reveals that she is the Mônica from his childhood. Cascão comforts her, promising that she will be fine. An adult Cebolinha, Franjinha, and Xaveco walk in and start teasing her, and she runs off in fear. Worried about her fate, Mônica starts bawling. She eventually remembers her house but finds that it had been sold as her parents were sad that their child disappeared. Magali pops in due to her curiosity of what happened, but Mônica believes that the yellow-clad girl is someone else. Magali then makes one of her goofy faces and says she wondered what all this was, at which point Mônica recognizes that the girl in the yellow dress actually is her gluttonous friend. At that point, one building falls. Cascão tries to make his getaway, but falls flat when Cebolinha grabs his friend, and the boys have their true forms revealed. Mônica then beats the boys up to exact her revenge and Franjinha makes his getaway. After returning home, Mônica's parents wonder why their house was sold, and their child reunites happily with them. Inside, Mônica is exercising, doing chin-up with a weight tied to her feet in order to stretch. Quotes *"Hei dormido per 30 anos! E o pior es que mesmo assim eu tengo el tamanho mesmo que teneba faz 30 anos!" -- Mônica worries about her plight as she has found herself "trapped in the future" with no escape. English: "I've slept for 30 years, and the worst part is that I'm still the same size as I was 30 years ago!" *"Ah! Magali! Eres tu! (Catches herself) Salvo... Vosté não puede ser la Magali mesma." -- Mônica is first overjoyed when her friend Magali arrives, but remembers that she (Mônica) has been transported to the future, and this Magali and the one here cannot be the same. English: "Oh! Maggy! It's you! But... you cannot be the same Maggy." *"Lo ves? Decí que este plano teu não funtariva. Decí-to!" -- Cascão remarks that Cebolinha's plan would not work. English: "See? I said this plan of yours would not work. I told you!" Characters *Mônica Sousa *Cebolinha *Cascão *Franjinha *Xaveco *Magali *Mônica's parents *Unnamed alien (Portuguese version only) *John Paul (English version only) Trivia General *Sometimes in real life, one can forget how long they have slept, which may have inspired this episode. *The Portuguese title is sometimes written E Assím, Se Pasaram 30 Anos, which means, "And so, 30 years had passed", as Pasaram is Pluperfect. *It is possible that the alien that appears in this episode and Cebolinha are the same person, as they are credited so. **The alien introduces himself as Jimmy Five's (Cebolinha) son in the English dub. *In real life, photographs are static. However, Mônica could have been hallucinating when the old lady photograph was laughing at her plight.